


Revenge Is Best Served With Ropes

by summerhuntresses



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fill, Slight Dom!Carmilla sub!Laura, ropes, this got out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhuntresses/pseuds/summerhuntresses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura wakes up one morning tied to her bed. Carmilla hasn't gotten over the whole 'kidnapped and starved' thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge Is Best Served With Ropes

**Author's Note:**

> This is in response to a prompt by anonymous. You can drop more prompts in my tumblr at witch-queen-of-camelot.

Laura woke up slowly. She had been having the most incredible dream. She admittedly couldn’t remember all the details, but she knew that it had involved a volcano made of chocolate sauce and a gorgeous girl with black hair whose face she hadn’t been able to make out. Whoever she had been, she had left Laura with a delicious tingling in the pit of her stomach.

Yawning, Laura went to stretch, but found herself unable to move her arms. Wrenching her eyes open, she tried again to no avail. There were ropes around her wrists, looping around her bedposts and immobilizing her upper body. Her legs were untied, which was a relief.

A low chuckle sounded, halting her attempts to free herself. Her recently-exonerated roommate sauntered into her eyeline, leaning against the foot of her bed and dragging her eyes over Laura slowly. Laura refused to acknowledge exactly what that look did to her insides, focusing instead on the fact that her _vampire roommate_ had her tied to her bed.

She yanked on the ropes. “Carmilla, what the fuck is this? Did you lie about lying? Is your entire family gonna come marching through the door and take turns _snacking_ on me?” She was working herself into a panic, scenario after scenario flitting through her mind, each one more awful than the next.

Carmilla sighed dramatically. “You have such a low opinion of me, buttercup, you wound me.” Her eyes narrowed. “No, wait, actually you tie me up and _starve_ me for two weeks. No wounding at all.” Her gaze bored into Laura, dark and intense.

Laura swallowed hard, reflexively tugging against her restraints once more. Carmilla looked- she looked _hungry_ , which was not a good look to have when Laura was literally trussed up and helpless in front of her. This was not going to end well.

“Carmilla-” she tried, actively ceasing to struggle, trying to communicate trust and calm to the vampire. “You don’t need to do this, okay? There’s blood in the fridge if you’re hungry. Just… just let me go, yeah? I won’t tell Danny or the others, you don’t have to worry.” It was a long shot, but she had to try.

Carmilla laughed, a look of surprise passing over her features. “Oh, sweetheart, you think I want to _eat_ you? Darling, no.” She paused. “Well, not like _this,_ anyway.” That smug smirk that Laura hated so much slid smoothly back onto her face. Laura twitched. That smirk meant nothing good for her.

Carmilla stalked forward, dragging her hand along the bed and up Laura’s leg as she went. “Oh no, little firecracker, this isn’t business. This is personal.” She stopped with a hand pressed firmly against Laura’s stomach. “Do you think that I’ve forgotten your little adventure into amateur bondage and interrogation?” The hand pressed harder. “No, cupcake. I never forget. I get even.”

Before Laura had the opportunity to do more than draw a breath, the hand had turned into a _lot_ of fingers, dancing along the skin of her stomach and sides. The girl laughed hysterically, twisting and turning as much as she could in her bonds, trying in vain to evade the tormenting digits.

“No! Carmilla! Stop!” She panted desperately, gasping for breath. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” She squealed as one of Carmilla’s hands grazed an especially sensitive spot. “I promise I’ll-” She had to pause to gasp in a breath. “-never kidnap you in-” Another breath. “-your own room again!” She arched up, Carmilla’s hands smoothly circling her waist, trapping her in midair.

The vampire stared down at her, dark eyes catching and holding Laura’s own. Laura flushed, senselessly, the heat in Carmilla’s gaze almost tangible. That stare did funny things to her insides, and suddenly Laura was all-too-aware of being bound and helpless before the brunette.

Carmilla moved to sit beside her, eyes never breaking their stare and hands gently lowering her abdomen back to the bed. Those same hands crept up her sides, traveling excruciatingly slowly up her ribcage before they slid between her breasts, sososo close but never touching, and Laura’s breath was beginning to come quicker again for reasons completely unrelated to tickling.

The hands reached the hollow of her throat and split apart, slipping up Laura’s arms until they reached her wrists, gripping them firmly and shoving them gently into the mattress. Laura was not unaware of the way Carmilla had to lean into her to reach, face hovering over her own, still with that penetrating stare looking straight into her soul.

Laura’s eyelashes fluttered once, helplessly, the vampire’s proximity short-circuiting her brain. Absently she realized that for all their time as roommates, the two of them had never touched more than a few times. This new full-body contact was… it was _something,_ all right.

That train of thought vanished in a puff of smoke when Carmilla broke their gaze, eyes trailing lazily down to her lips. She leaned down slightly, nosing up Laura’s cheek, breath caressing her throat and making her tremble.

Soft lips connected with her cheek, dragging a trail of heat behind them as they moved down, kissing down her throat and stopping briefly at her pulse point to suck gently. Those lips trailed back up and then away, Carmilla pulling away to hover a hairsbreadth from Laura, pupils wide and black and pale cheeks lightly flushed.

Laura’s mind was blank. All she could focus on was Carmilla and her hands and those perfect, perfect lips, oh god she had to taste those lips, and she leaned up, and-

Carmilla pulled away. Not far, but just enough that Laura wouldn’t be able to reach her. The girl whined, straining at the ropes and Carmilla’s hands, intent on finally kissing the vampire.

The brunette smirked, looking down at her. “Hurts, doesn’t it?” She breathed the words out, the sound just barely making it to Laura’s ears. “Wanting something so _desperately_ but not being able to have it? Knowing it’s _right there_ , it’s just so _close_?” She leaned in again, the tip of her tongue tracing Laura’s jawline.

Laura whimpered. Carmilla pulled back again, regarding her fondly. “Dear Laura. Do you want me?” The girl nodded beneath her, licking her lips and staring up at Carmilla. “Does it ache, the needing?” She nodded again.

“If I untied you right now, would you touch yourself?”

Laura moaned, straining against the ropes. “Yes, yes, god yes, Carmilla please-”

The vampire cut her off with a kiss, lips muffling Laura’s pleas. After a moment she pulled back, visibly out of breath. “Well then, cutie, I look forward to seeing you later.” She stood up off the bed.

Laura blinked up at her, shocked and still eighty percent incoherent. “Carmilla- what?”

Carmilla looked down at her, spread out and wanting fiercely. She almost gave in to herself, almost threw her plans to the wind and allowed herself to do all the filthy things she had wanted to do to her sweet, naïve roommate since the first moment she had set foot in the room. Almost.

Regaining a small scrap of control, she smirked shakily at Laura. She hadn’t quite regained her composure, and she doubted she would for a while yet. “I have a lecture now, cutie. I’ll be back in a few hours. I suggest you take this time to think about the consequences of tying people up and starving them without any _relief.”_ Her voice dripped innuendo at the last word.

Giving in for a moment, she swooped down and captured Laura’s lips once again. This kiss she deepened instantly, practically devouring the younger girl. Laura kissed her back immediately, moaning into her mouth until Carmilla forced herself away.

“I’ll be back soon, cupcake. Don’t have too much fun without me, yeah?” Her voice was raspy. Carmilla tucked a pillow between Laura’s legs and fled.

 


End file.
